Those Simple Things
by laughsandgiggles
Summary: It only takes a little bit of laughter, some drops of water, and a simple night sky to see how much you could care about someone.AAML, Simple and sweet. T to be safe.


Okay so I haven't updated my other story Battle Ready, which you all should check out right now....er after reading this story, in months. I'm in the process of finishing the chapter so yeah. This is just my attmept at my first romance story, so I'd appreciate any tips or advice. But no flames. Please excuse any grammer mistakes, I really do try and my computer is trying its best to keep up with my lack of grammer skills. Um, to set the stage Misty is visiting Ash in Pallet although that isn't really important. I don't own Pokemon and blah blah blah. Enjoy!

* * *

Misty stood on the tips of her toes as the rain continued to fall. Her hair was a soaked mass of red clinging to the sides of her face. Her eyes were shut and she seemed to be breathing in the wonderful smells surrounding her. Ash looked from the porch at the young women who was gleefully spinning around; she was lifting the edges of her skirt and laughing like she was eight. Ash let the smile on his face linger till he was inspired enough by his best friend's actions to take a step into the steady flow of rain streaming from above.

As soon as he did however, the first thing he thought was that his clothes would get wet. He frowned at the thought before he looked back at Misty. She was cupping her hands in front of herself as if offering something to someone very tall. As the water drops fell into the holding she created Ash curiously got closer, wondering what she was going to do. Suddenly Misty swished around and threw her water drop collection straight into Ash's face. Ash stood looking perplexed until the sound of her carefree laughter knocked him into reality. He gave a sheepish grin before glancing at the ground where a puddle had formed.

With one swift kick, water splashed all over Misty's skirt. She screamed with excitement and ran from him a bit before turning around and sticking out her tongue. Ash grinned and raced after her which of course inclined her to run away. She was giggling at the distance she had gained on him as the two playfully raced through the streets of Pallet blissfully unaware and without care for anything else at the moment.

Ash then seemed to get a burst of energy, and before Misty knew it he was a yard away from her. She gasped with shock and tried running faster but instead succeeding in slipping and falling onto the muddy grounds. Her skirt was now officially ruined. Ash nervously walked up to her wondering if she was angry or upset. Misty had her head held low, her hair covering her face making it impossible to see whether Ash was falling into a deadly trap or not.

He stooped down low so he was on one knee while watching his old traveling companion carefully. Ash held out his hand and gently touched Misty on the shoulder. Misty then slashed her hands forward slapping the puddle of water next to her straight into Ash's face with a gleaming smile. Ash fell to the ground in complete surprise.

"That's the second time already Ashy-boy! I can't believe you fell for that innocent look!"

"I promise not to do that again!" Ash muttered before continuing chasing the red head with delight evident in his eyes.

And so the afternoon continued like this till darkness settled in and the pair made their way back to the Ketchum residence. Both gave each other cheeky grins while shivering underneath their soggy garments.

"Now would you look at what happened?" Delia scolded before dropping a large red blanket in Misty's lap. She gave Misty a warm smile before turning to her son with a stony glare. Ash dropped his shoulders, helpless against his mother's gaze. She threw him an equally large green blanket before walking towards the kitchen muttering about getting a cold in weather like this. Misty gave Ash a bright smirk while he retaliated with a funny face. Delia returned with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate placing them in between the two quarreling teenagers. They both eagerly reached out for the warm drink ready to have it fill their bodies with a soothing heat. Delia looked between the two wearily.

"I'm going upstairs kids." Delia called out leaning against the stair case. Misty turned around with a smile.

"Good night Mrs. Ketchum! And thanks again for the hot chocolate."

"There is no need to thank me! Now you should go ahead to bed to and get some good rest sweetie." Delia replied happily.

"Night mom!" Ash added with his head upside down from the couch. Delia gave him a smile.

"Now don't do anything you know you shouldn't." Delia gave Ash a quick glance before rushing upstairs.

"Mom!" Ash groaned completely embarrassed. Misty giggled at his flushed face. A few seconds of silence prompted Misty to look out the window. She suddenly got up and took steps toward the door. Ash watched her with confusion.

"Uh Mist." He said stopping her, "Why are you going outside?" Misty cocked her head back at the door her hand still gripping the door knob.

"Come on, it looks nice outside." As Misty left the house Ash shrugged and followed her. The two settled on the porch bench starring quietly at the stars.

"I never get a chance to do this." Misty whispered. Ash tilted his head towards her.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He followed her gaze. "You don't get to see stars in Cerulean?"

"Well Cerulean, it's a rather big city. And it's grown a lot since I became gym leader. All that pollution and junk in the air, the sky isn't that clear. But Pallet is so small and sweet." Misty pressed her knees against her chest and dipped her chin against her knee caps. "I can see everything here."

"I know what you mean." Ash agreed. "I'm always so far away from home, traveling. It's weird. I spent half my time sleeping outside, but I never spend that much time just looking at the stars."

"Ash," Misty said slowly. She glanced at him nervously. Ash looked over to her. "H-How do you feel about me?"

Ash was startled by the question. The timing, the timid way she asked it, the question itself. It took him a few seconds to collect his thoughts. Misty seemed to be losing confidence at each passing second.

"Um, just forget I asked that." She muttered quickly. Ash laughed lightly at how shy she suddenly became. But the laughter ceased when Misty snapped her head back towards him with a killer look.

"And what, may I ask is so funny." Misty growled. Ash smiled not bothered by the glare he was receiving.

"That is more like the Misty I know. But you're pretty cute when you're all flustered up like that." Ash said nonchalantly while Misty started blushing quite noticeably. She looked back at the sky her cheeks still tinged scarlet.

"To tell you the truth, I just don't have any idea. I'm totally confused about how I feel about you." Ash muttered not daring to take his eyes away from the moon. Misty turned her head fully carefully watching him as he winced from her gaze. Ash shook his head letting his hair shake in the brisk night air before letting his eyes shut and letting his back lean against the bench.

"I mean I know I care about you, a lot! But in what sort of way, I just don't know. You're so special to me, but does that mean we're supposed to be best friends? Or something…well I think you get what I mean." Ash quickly whispered his face turning red as he ducked his head the other way.

"You must think I'm an idiot." Ash murmured. Misty's eyes widened and she immediately grabbed his hand. Ash snapped his head towards her and met her cerulean blue eyes with his chocolate ones.

"Ash! Trust me; I know how much of an idiot you can be," Misty started with a hint of laughter in her voice; however Ash's eyes shot down from the comment with an unreadable expression. Misty squeezed his hand and let a warm smile graze her lips.

"To me, that is the wisest you have ever spoken." Misty said softly. She giggled at the startled expression Ash had on as his head shot back up with surprise.

"Mist…don't-"

"I'm being serious Ash! Right now I think you're acting smarter than I am." She sighed and gazed back at the sky. "At least you were able to admit how confused you were. I'm just as confused, and if you hadn't said anything we both would have stayed confused. But you were smart enough to trust me with the troubles you were having. And Ash I have to say, that takes a lot of intelligence I don't have, but you do."

The instilling silence pushed Misty to meet the eyes of her best friend. She tried her hardest to match the raw intensity pulsing through him, but it was…difficult to keep up. After all this was Ash Ketchum.

"Wow, you really must be messed up to insult yourself and then call me intelligent. " Ash grinned as Misty released her serious demeanor with a good laugh.

Misty let a sleek smile adorn her face as the laughter died down. Ash gave her a wary look.

"What?" he asked slowly and carefully. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't want this to end." She replied sadly. Misty turned her head towards him with sincere eyes. Ash was startled by the sadness that infiltrated the normally vibrant cerulean eyes he loved.

"What are you talking about Mist?" Ash, unknowingly or presumably so, had scooted over to be within mere inches of the red-head. Misty relaxed at the closeness and comfort she felt. She leaned over, and gently laid her head against Ash's chest.

"Well…where do I begin?"

* * *

Why didn't i finish this? Well part of the reason is I don't really have any good ideas to extend this thing yet. But I really wanted to post this, I'd also like some I want reviews. So now you know what to do!


End file.
